


I don't want a lot

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Minhyuk rigs Monsta x's Christmas secret santa for Hyungwon
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Kudos: 5





	I don't want a lot

**Author's Note:**

> minhyuk is the real mvp

It’s that time of the year again. The time of red and green, jingle bells and mistletoes. It’s the time where everybody finally meets up, gathers together and spend time before disappearing back on their own way.

Oh yeah, it’s also the time for Hyungwon to sulk around and have to listen to Minhyuk gush about his blooming relationship

He could go on and on about his past failed relationships if he had the time, but he doesn’t. Right now, he has to endure Minhyuk’s endless persuading 

“Come on~” he whines, “It’s going to be so fun, even Hyunwoo-hyung is going to take part”

Hyungwon rolls his “That’s because he’s your boyfriend”

Minhyuk pouts then it turns into a smirk “What if I told you Hoseok-hyung is also participating?”

Hyungwon visibly quirks up at the mention of the name “Why do you think that would make me more interested?” he lies

“Pssh, because you have like the biggest crush on him,” Minhyuk unfolds his legs from the position he was 

“No, I don’t” 

Minhyuk stares at him with a disbelieving look “Give me one reason you don’t want to enjoy the Christmas festivities with us”

“Because I’m bitter and single”

“Nope,” he pops the p “That’s not enough”

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, just stares at his thumb

“C’mon..do it for me” he makes those infamous puppy eyes “Please?”

“Fine” Hyungwon sighs because he can never say no to Minhyuk “But you owe me”

The squeals that come from Minhyuk is loud enough to give him a headache

**\---**

“Okay everyone, gather around” Minhyuk says with a huge grin plastered on his face

Everyone huffs and sighs but does what he says. They all sit in a circle in the middle of Minhyuk’s living room.

“The most important part of today is here” he jiggles the little box in his hands (Minhyuk decided to host a little get together before Christmas day with brief notice)

The first thing they all did when they arrived at Minhyuk’s house was writing their names and something they wanted for Christmas so they could participate in Minhyuk’s secret santa plan

The six of them all stared at themselves with a bored look while Minhyuk’s grin stays kept on his face. He jiggles the box one last time before holding it out to Kihyun.

Kihyun sticks his hand in the box and stirs through it before removing it and reading the paper. It goes on like that until everyone has a little piece of paper.

Hyungwon looks down at his and reads it. _Hoseok_ , it reads, down below it says _Gym buddy_. Hyungwon grimaces as he looks at the piece of paper in his hands. Seriously, who in their right minds would want a gym buddy as a Christmas present.

“Soo, who d’you get?” Minhyuk’s voice is suddenly near his ear 

“I thought the whole point of this was supposed to be a secret”

“You got Hoseok, right?” Minhyuk whispers.

Hyungwon sighs “Yes Min, I got Hoseok”

He glances around to see Hoseok talking to Hyunwoo in the corner “Who do you think got me?”

Minhyuk suddenly goes quiet as his eyes flit around. Hyungwon squints at him.

“Why’re you acting weird? You didn’t do anything weird, right?” 

“Well…” Minhyuk starts

“Alright guys, get over here let’s take the picture,” he’s cut off by Jooheon’s voice

Minhyuk quickly rushes towards the others near the Christmas tree while Hyungwon trudges behind at a much slower pace

They take the typical picture they take every year because their moms want to see how their precious little babies are doing while they’re struggling in college. Once they’ve taken a few shots, they hang around and chat for a while before they all say their goodnights.

**\---**

Hyungwon’s least anticipated day of the year is here; Christmas (second to Valentine’s day). He supposes it won’t be that bad because Minhyuk is hosting another party, but the thing with Minhyuk is that things could always go south really fast.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly” Minhyuk sings as he shoves his cellphone in Hyunwoo’s face

He pouts when he sees that no one else is singing along with him “Guys, I promised my mom I’d send her a video of us doing cute stuff”

“Maybe next time ask us if we’re willing to participate” Kihyun sighs from his side on the couch

Minhyuk sighs dramatically before flopping down on Hyunwoo’s lap “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to inform my mom that my friends didn’t want to sing Christmas Songs with me”

Hyunwoo groans before he starts up singing in his low voice, “Deck the halls with boughs of holly”

“Oh, come on, Hyunwoo don’t tell me you’re going to fall for this again,” Jooheon says

“I don’t want to sleep on the couch again, thank you very much” 

Hoseok snorts and Hyunwoo pipes up with his singing again. Minhyuk grins like a maniac before joining in and starting the video on his phone again

Soon enough everyone is singing in the most uninterested tone and bored glances. They wrap up their little musical (with Kihyun belting it out like his life depends on it) and head to the middle of the room 

“I hope everyone’s got their presents because…” he pauses for a second “..We’re revealing our secret santa right now”

“Yay, I’m so excited” Kihyun says in a not so excited voice 

Minhyuk ignores him “Split off and find your secret santa,” he singsongs

Everyone groans for the millionth time that day and tries to scramble up and find their designated Santas. Hyungwon walks on over to where Hoseok is standing with heavy feet

He taps his shoulder once, and Hoseok turns back with a smile on his face 

“Tada~,” Hyungwon wiggles his hands “I guess I’m your new gym buddy” 

Hoseok chuckles “Well then I guess I’m your date”

Hyungwon almost chokes before he starts to giggle a bit “Right” he wipes a non-existent tear off his face and sighs “Good one, almost got me there”

The other stares at him with a blank and confused stare “I don’t get it” he says while reaching behind his pockets

He pulls out a white piece of paper and Hyungwon notices his handwriting on the paper. _Take me on an expensive date_ the paper says. He laughs uneasily “Yeah, I wrote that as a joke..”

He didn’t really have anything he wanted for Christmas. He was planning to stay home and eat all the advent calendar chocolate he bought

Hoseok squints “What?”

Hyungwon shrugs “You don’t have to worry about taking me on a date, it was a joke”

“What if I wanted to take you on a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i still suck at endings...


End file.
